


【多萝】落日余晖

by blacktea1900



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea1900/pseuds/blacktea1900
Summary: 很长。
Relationships: 多萝 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【多萝】落日余晖

**Author's Note:**

> 很长。

“韩国那边晚上好像要下雨，记得带伞。”  
  
田野从漫无边际的思绪中回过神来，接过阿布手中的伞塞进行李箱，想了想又拿出来放进随身带的包里。后者脸上带着一种揶揄的笑，弯起的眼睛里带着几分女大不中留的喜悦。他只能勉强地扯了扯嘴角道了声谢。  
  
田野每年都要这么匆匆忙忙地飞几次韩国，春节的假期，基地里的人很快也会陆陆续续走得一个都不剩。二十岁左右的年轻人有了几天假期就突然一下变得特别幼稚，挤在宿舍里一边收拾东西一边鬼叫，衣服叠不齐整就胡乱地塞进箱子里，吃穿用的东西都堆在一起，原本大容量的箱子拢共装不下几件。  
  
阿布也是闲得慌，在每个人的房间来回地转，看到赵礼杰把衣服卷成一团就尖着嗓子念叨，手把手地教了几次却还是老样子不会叠，最后杰杰和阿布都没了耐性，他也索性不再去插手这些琐事，抱着手臂在一旁笑眯眯地看，又把他们一个个送走。  
  
田野的队友中也有和朋友鬼混几天再回家的，但是极少数，而二队的小孩大多年纪小，早就想家想得紧了。所有人看向田野的眼神都是黏糊糊的，像融化的蜜糖一样炙热，带着满溢的羡慕和发自内心的祝福。没人不知道他飞去韩国是去找谁，连教练组也早在心里默许了他们的关系。  
  
他人满是善意的目光对他而言却像是一枚枚细小的图钉，把他鲜活跃动的心脏钉在软木板上，胸腔随着每一次心跳被撕开一个小口隐隐作痛。田野清楚，他和金赫奎并不是他们像的那样美好。  
  
他们只是炮友。  
  
“你真不去找他啊？他估计过几天就回广州了。”  
  
李汭燦没搭理他，坐在床沿上把衣服较为有条理地丢进贴着床边的行李箱，他是为数不多清楚田野和金赫奎是怎么一回事的人，这导致他们之间不用藏着掖着，反而什么尖锐的话都能说，矛盾来得快去的也快。田野见他不言语，用脚尖轻轻踢了一下那人的小腿，感觉到运动裤底下紧绷绷的肌肉。他在心里暗自啧了一声，同一年出生的人，几年过去这畜生练得肩宽腰瘦，自己却还是一副弱不禁风的样子，看着甚至还更瘦了点。他也很绝望，他也很想体重上一百啊。  
  
“不去。”李汭燦有点满意地看着自己满当当的箱子，拍了拍手，“爱萝莉讨厌我。”  
  
几年前好像也是这样，赵志铭坐在床沿上晃腿，不过埋头收拾行李的人是田野，t恤的领口很宽大，随着他的动作往下滑，露出来他锁骨边上一个浅浅的牙印。  
  
赵志铭眼尖得很，吹了声口哨，目光黏在他身上笑嘻嘻地问他deft怎么样。  
  
田野翻了个白眼，手上动作一点没停。他装傻充愣的本事一流，即使是面对昨天目睹了金赫奎和他开房全过程的人也能面不改色地反问道，“什么怎么样呀？”  
  
“你不会真要我说出来吧？”  
  
田野直起身来想去捏他的脖子，动作却突然顿住了。他们两个人的眼神里都翻滚着说不清的情绪，田野清楚自己心里的那份叫痛苦，但他理解不了为什么赵志铭脸上会出现同样的神色，像一只被人揪住后颈的猫。  
  
他垂着头在床边呆站了一会儿，他不大的房间此刻像是一只落水的集装箱，他们两个被关在里面随着海浪无助地起伏，他的双脚稳当地踏在地面上却觉得头晕目眩。对挚友过分的信任促使他没经过更多的思考就将一切都和盘托出——“我和金赫奎不是那种关系。我们是炮友。”  
  
他用余光瞟到赵志铭一瞬间的僵硬，那人为了掩饰举起双臂伸了个懒腰，动作像极了猫。田野的视线顺着他的脚尖向上爬，最终黏在他的衣角上，不带什么感情地盯着那块纯白的衣料看。  
  
赵志铭缓缓向后倒在了床上，用手臂遮住自己的眼眉，声音暗哑地干笑了一声。  
  
“我们也是。我和李汭燦。”  
  
他一下子感觉非常难过，这时候他忆起田野是个比他还小两岁的孩子，但是这个小孩现在处于和他一样的牢笼当中。他分明从田野的眼中读出了爱，和一种几乎被撕裂了的强烈而又最后归于沉寂的悲伤。  
  
爱情是个死局，没有人能从中全身而退。  
  
田野让李汭燦快点滚，后者恰好也整理好了行李，怪叫了一声就拖着箱子离开了基地。他在去机场的路上故意绕了点路，现在杵在赵志铭家小区门口向里面张望。  
  
李汭燦手机里保存了他的解说排班，清楚地知道他今天不用工作，现在的时间点多半刚吃过饭，可能很快又要不穿裤子在家里直播。李汭燦不打算进去，他还有三小时后的航班要赶，到赵志铭家最多是在沙发上坐十分钟。他们之间不可能存在什么主人沏茶热情待客的温情戏码，现实甚至可能是免费劳力李汭燦帮b站大主播进行垃圾分类。  
  
十分钟什么都做不了。李汭燦对自己有着清醒而客观的认知，他们的关系很大一部分是靠肉欲串联起来，将带着情色的部分抽离两人之间就空落了一大块，他不清楚爱萝莉做爱时红起来的眼圈和结束后钻进他怀里不自觉的依恋是不是也要划进情色的范围内。但这些都不妨碍他傻乎乎地站在小区门口伸长了脖子往里看，就好像他脖子再伸长一点就能看到紧挨着大门的那栋楼某层楼上住着的某个人一样。  
  
赵志铭外出采购回家的时候，远远地就看到小区门口站着个瘦高的人，他稍微走近了些，一眼便认出那是李汭燦。他捏着购物袋的手心微微出了点汗，身上却被上海冬天的冷风吹得发抖。他开始有点紧张地回想今天早上是不是整齐地叠了被子，昨天外卖的包装盒有没有收好，早上剥鸡蛋吃，蛋壳是不是还散在桌上。  
  
瞎紧张什么呢。又不是对象要来家里。他用空出来的左手掐了一下自己的胳膊，却在李汭燦快要转到他的方向时不由自主地躲到了高大的洋槐树后面。  
  
李汭燦有他公寓的钥匙，如果想进屋应该早已经上楼了。但现在这人一边四处晃一边仰着脖子张望，赵志铭一直追着他多动症一样的动作看，感觉他的狐狸尾巴都快甩出来了。  
  
小狐狸终于站定，掏出手机盯了好一会儿，最终好像是看了看时间，犹犹豫豫地锁上屏幕拎起行李箱离开，凹凸不平的步行道和滚轮摩擦发出磕磕绊绊的噪声。  
  
有时候李汭燦偷溜出来在他这里过夜，广东人对食物的严谨促使他拖着浑身酸痛的身子起来煮面条，狐狸被饭香勾醒从被子里钻出来，在厨房逮到忙活的人从后边环住他的腰，操着刚睡醒黏糊糊的奶音烦他，“爱萝莉，给我吃一点嘛，现在就要吃～”  
  
赵志铭越发觉得他是粗森，只有求人投喂的时候才会软乎乎地撒娇，吃饱喝足了就一甩尾巴翻脸不认人。  
  
“你现在这么软，昨天晚上在床上不是挺硬的吗……”赵志铭小声嘀咕，又被自己嘀咕的内容吓了一跳赶紧噤声，李汭燦模模糊糊地“嗯？”了一声，赵志铭拍拍腰上肉乎乎的胳膊说没什么，把饭盛出来催小狐狸去坐到椅子上。  
  
狐狸坐在餐桌边上咬着筷子，桌上是热气腾腾的腌面，坐他对面的人比他年长两岁，很多时候比他还不靠谱，但他并不像骗人时说的那样“没有锅”，他煮的面很好吃。李汭燦觉得这里像是一个家，不是临时的落脚点，是充满了回忆的温暖的巢穴，而将来还会有更多。  
  
赵志铭适时地打破了他的幻想，他一放下筷子赵志铭就赶他走，让他快点回基地训练，又骂他太菜，韩服怎么天天玩才三百分。他钻进长款的外套里从公寓里逃出去，临近中午的空气还带着刺骨的凉意，激得他一哆嗦。他在楼下抱着手臂跺脚，恋恋不舍地抬起头去找赵志铭家的阳台。一扇一扇的窗户在他眼里都变成一个个小方格，他心里念着想着的那一个在那么远的距离看过去也和别的小方格没有一点差别。  
  
小狐狸有点失望，垂着尾巴走出了小区的大门。  
  
赵志铭趴在窗台上静静地目送他离开。  
  
  
  
  
田野沿着狭窄的过道走了好一会儿才找到自己的座位，他忙忙慌慌地把自己安顿好，系上安全带，从背包里摸出眼罩来戴上。他眼睛涩的很，大脑却在一片黑暗中越发的清明，金赫奎那张羊驼脸打着圈在他脑海里晃。  
  
他们之间始于一次酒后乱性，金赫奎醉得连话都说不成，田野其实脑子还算清楚，他被金赫奎推倒在床上的那一刻却觉得刚才抿的几口酒比他以往喝过的所有酒都更醉人。  
  
就当是顺着自己的心意骗自己一次吧。有泪从他的眼角淌下来，却在触及被单前被金赫奎小心翼翼地用舌尖卷走吞吃入腹。  
  
第二天早上金赫奎照例醒得比他早，田野一睁眼就看到眼前人黄棕色的头毛，似乎和他们一起睡觉的每一个早上一样，但他心里泛起一阵阵的伤感，昨天晚上的荒唐攥住他的脖子把他勒得喘不过气来。对方见他醒了张了张嘴，他抢先一步翻过身去，“对不起。”田野听见自己这样说。  
  
很快金赫奎离开了EDG，他也没有跟着去韩国，他们两个人谁都留不住谁。两个人之间的联系就只剩下了冷冰冰的聊天框和洲际国际赛事。  
  
田野看着他们连成一片的聊天记录，却觉得金赫奎逃得越来越远。韩国是他的故乡，是他在每个失眠的夜晚都会忆起的温柔慰藉。金赫奎在韩国有他自己的生活，有他重要的朋友和家人。田野偷偷翻了金赫奎的脸书，才发现他的生活里有太多与自己无关的人和事，他为什么哭为什么笑，去了什么地方旅行吃了什么东西，都和田野隔着一层，没有询问的理由，甚至想要假装熟稔地评论都不知道该如何开口。他们互相错过了对方人生的前十几年，短短两年的交集只会被时间冲得越来越淡。在异国他乡的两年成就与遗憾交杂，他们成为最亲密无间的下路组合，在一起淋过蓝色的雨，也并肩而立近乎绝望地诉说别离。  
  
谁都不能说他们还在一起的时候没有真的动心过，但自我怀疑与想要逃离的情绪早在那荒唐的一夜之前就开始悄无声息地滋长，那晚的旖旎不过是将这两个分立两艘船上的人轻轻推开。田野起初执着长长的竹竿去勾金赫奎的船，却把船拨得偏离了航向，随着沉寂的水波越飘越远。  
  
他在万众瞩目中期盼金赫奎留下，挽留的话说不出口，只能寄希望于缥缈的真情。他用了两年的时间打磨自己，逼迫自己成为最适合对方的辅助。他们之间的心有灵犀是交流只消一个眼神，是拥抱时货真价实的心动，是无意识的小动作与打闹时肌肤相贴的亲密。但金赫奎何其理性，他要回自己的那瓣心，怀揣着依旧炙热的梦想离他而去。就像那天早上他伪装好的坚强突然被戳破，只能不知所措地转过身去，他早料到了故事会是这样不圆满结局，却心甘情愿地照着剧本表演下去。  
  
金赫奎离开后两人反而能坦然地以肉.体关系相待，好像这样就不用评判过去的是非对错，把所有复杂的条件都化简了只剩下人类最本质的肉欲。他们之间的交流变得简单粗暴，很多时候是在床上和游戏里，一种混杂着情欲一种需要高度的理智沉稳，其他时候发消息就爱答不理。田野身边不乏真心待他好的人，但他也是在真情实感地逢场作戏，把所有的喜欢与不舍伪装成漫不经心，可自始至终他心里的最强AD只有金赫奎。  
  
18年世界赛输给kt之后质疑与谩骂如期而至，阿布收走了他的手机，但他已经知道网络上流传的是怎样一副言论。失望和懊悔让他的心像甩干机里的衣物一样被绞紧，他捂住脸崩溃地落泪，又抖抖索索地操作着鼠标点进游戏bp。  
  
俱乐部后来和他谈过，他不太再有机会频繁地与金赫奎双排。两年过去了观众还是将他和deft绑定在一起，两个人一同接受无尽的谩骂，他田野也成了他们口中为了前任出卖队友的人。他不知道自己该该摆出一副什么样的表情，是笑他们无中生有还是泪自己的念念不忘，金赫奎待他太好了，在床上和游戏里都是。他缩在被子里望着那人的背影，有时真会生出几分他们正在交往的错觉。但那人是夕阳西下时天边的余晖，看着火热而温暖，抬手去摸才发现自己扑了个空，他总是会随着太阳落下从你的眼前和指尖溜走。他又哭又笑地想要澄清，对自己也是对观众，他们从来没有在一起过啊。  
  
田野下了飞机转了一圈没找到金赫奎的人，他刚掏出手机打算给那人发问号，肩上就被人不轻不重地拍了一下。  
  
“你好！iko……是这样叫的吧？”宋京浩扯着个笑脸看他，很自然地接过他手里的行李箱，田野也乐于让他尽地主之谊。宋京浩引着他往停车场走，他跟在人身后偷偷上下打量了一下，宋京浩身材很结实，不像金赫奎瘦得跟竹竿似的，但他好像又比金赫奎稍微矮一点点。  
  
宋京浩没有排位撞车的时候那么人来疯，一直meikomeiko的叫，但也乐得在驾驶座上摇头晃脑地哼歌。田野这时终于能摸出手机来看，金赫奎好像是掐着他落地的点告诉他京浩哥来接他去家里。随后又发了个小熊的表情包，说是“快点回来，有惊喜。”  
  
田野勾了一下嘴角，也没回复，直接把手机锁屏放回了兜里。以前金赫奎给他发微信，哪怕是一个“en”他都忍不住要回，金赫奎却一直是冷冷淡淡的让人难以捉摸，有时候发一长串消息只为了问他在干嘛，有时候又变得惜字如金，他内容丰富的一大堆话发过去，金赫奎就回个kkk。他努力地找话题却勾得心里一片酸涩，金赫奎又不是哑巴，为什么就对他的示好不理不睬呢。田野在想象中狠狠地给了自己两个大嘴巴子，贱不贱呐。但他一看见那人发来的消息就眼睛发亮，原来心甘情愿卑微的人不是看不清局势，是明知前面是漫无边际的海也要在黑暗里深一脚浅一脚地踩着浪走进去。  
  
他开始故意和自己较劲，金赫奎发两条他就发一条，金赫奎不主动找他他也绝对不开口。他以为这样一来霸总就被引起兴趣爱上灰姑娘了，但事实是他也没能等到霸总的主动。这场游戏好像再没一点翻盘的可能，动心的那一瞬间他就点了投降。对发消息的热衷随着他心里的那团火一点点熄灭也一点点降下去，他现在也能冷着脸看金赫奎发来的每一条微信，随着心情决定回不回。有时，只是有时，他还会忍不住像从前一样揪住一个话题滔滔不绝地说一大堆话。  
  
宋京浩观察了他好一会儿，以为他已经给金赫奎报过平安了，想搭话却又先笑了起来。田野被他引得也笑了，鸽子笑和另一种较为低沉的笑声在狭小的车厢里相互冲撞。消停下来之后两个人很自然地聊了起来，宋京浩说话有瘾，倒豆子一样叽里呱啦说了一大段话才想起meiko选手是中国人，操着奇怪的中文给他道歉，田野忍着笑说没关系，我基本能听懂的。  
  
他们一路上聊了很多，田野说了基地和家里的猫，宋京浩谈到了春季赛休息的打算。他说夏天要复出的话还没想好去哪儿，好队伍都不缺上单，说着说着笑里带上了几分苦涩，人老了啊。  
  
田野在后座静静地听，突然伸手拍了一下驾驶座的椅背，说夏天一定要复出啊。来lpl的话，可以考虑一下EDG嘛。哈哈哈哈哈。  
  
宋京浩感动地抹了抹并不存在的眼泪，说金赫奎这小子没骗人啊，meiko是真的可爱。田野听见他提金赫奎一下子拉下脸来，又忍不住问他，金赫奎还说我什么了？  
  
“就说你可爱嘛。金赫奎每次排位被辅助坑了都会说‘如果是iko就好了，iko肯定不会这样。啊……这小子真的是，天天在训练室大喊大叫，很烦啊。”他又开始絮絮地讲前不久一群人聚餐的事，他为了照顾田野讲得很慢，那些韩语单词一个一个蹦出来，很多田野完全不认识的人名也一个一个蹦出来。田野没听几句就烦了，靠在后座上无意识地抠手，那些他未曾参与其中甚至没有窥探到一角的欢乐，金赫奎说了什么话做了什么事，就像是keria有没有养猫一样，和他这个安分守己的中国小青年隔得太远，他也不像当年一样有精力和兴趣对什么都刨根问底。  
  
宋京浩说话的声音越来越低，突然一踩油门，车身由于惯性轻晃了一下，田野被晃得头晕，才意识到他们已经在金赫奎家小区外边了。宋京浩回头看了田野一眼，有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“对不起啊iko，我光顾着自己说得高兴了，你好像不太感兴趣啊。”  
  
田野抽了抽鼻子，他们在路上的时候首尔就淅淅沥沥地下了一点小雨，夜里的温度有点低。“没事的。”他熟练地扯出一个软乎乎的笑，直接打开车门出去，淋着雨去接宋京浩从后备箱里拿出来的行李。  
  
宋京浩很快钻回车里，田野也慢悠悠地从包里拿出自动伞撑开。宋京浩把车窗降下来冲着他笑得露出一口白牙，“别往心里去啊，金赫奎这小子可能是觉得丢人才没跟你讲。毕竟他喝醉之后一直ikoiko地喊，隔天我们笑他他羞得脸都红了。”  
  
田野愣了一下，下意识地应下来，又朝宋京浩挥了挥胳膊，“拜拜京浩哥，回去路上小心。”宋京浩点了点头却不打火，注视着田野拖着行李箱的背影渐行渐远，细瘦的肩套上好几层衣服还是显得单薄，看起来孤独又绝情。  
  
那天早上金赫奎醒来之后把想说的话酝酿了很久，他中文不熟练，每个字都推敲了很久才能确信自己的表达准确无误。田野醒来之后他对着那张迷糊的脸无来由地心动，没想到那人反应比他快许多，抢在他之前开了口，“对不起”，然后翻过身去，只把消瘦的的脊背对着他。  
  
一样的孤独又绝情。  
  
门铃响了几声，紧接着传来砰砰的敲门声。金赫奎胡乱地在围裙上擦了擦手，一路小跑着去应门。田野还是瘦瘦小小的一个站在门口，手上明明拎着伞头发却被雨水沾湿了一点，有几缕黏在一起贴着头皮。田野也不在意金赫奎穿着围裙，整个人扑上来挂在他身上，让他把到嘴边的责备他不打伞的话咽了下去。  
  
金赫奎在他背上呼噜了两下，手法像摸一只猫，随后把他从身上扒下来捏了捏脸，“面马上煮好啦，gogo，dry you hair”  
  
田野把视线埋在盘子里，金赫奎把牛肉和洋葱切成细小的块，混着番茄的酸甜和黑椒的辛咸淋在意面上，金赫奎嘴刁，做饭居然颇有那么几分意思。金大厨一直坐立不安地盯着他看，目光快要把他的头发烧出两个洞来，他局促地去用叉子戳盘里的洋葱架不住对面的人一直看，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句好吃。  
  
“你怎么突然学会做意面了？”吃完饭田野就心安理得地瘫在沙发上，他是客人，没有让他动手收拾的道路。金赫奎软软的声音从厨房里飘出来，“因为你前几天发朋友圈说想吃……”  
  
田野一下哑火了，就是金赫奎这种令人琢磨不透的态度捆住了他，把这段早该完结的荒谬感情硬生生延续了这么多年。今天也和往常不一样，按理来说这个时候他应该被按在金赫奎家或者酒店的很多张床上。金赫奎绵软的一个人在床上就凶得要命，在他白皙的皮肤上又啃又咬，冬天他就穿高领，夏天他只能用脚去踹金赫奎，骂他是畜生，说只有狗才这样咬人。  
  
他们每次做爱都像再也没有下一次一样，恨不得把对方整个揉碎了嵌进自己的骨肉里。田野一开始是疼的，叫着叫着声音就变了调，做到最后只能咬着被单呜呜咽咽地哭。金赫奎闷着一肚子坏水，就偏要在他说不出话的时候逗他引着他说，田野吐出口的字句都被他的顶撞击碎了，漫无边际地在昏暗暧昧的房间里飘散。  
  
最后金赫奎总要把他圈在怀里，他累得连抬胳膊的力气都没有，任由那人八爪鱼一样缠上来，当年在EDG的姿势来了个大反转。两个人都不说话，金赫奎偶尔会小声地喊iko，他薄薄的肩背紧贴着金赫奎赤裸的胸膛，平稳而有力的心跳声传过来，细碎的热气吐在他颈间。田野听见自己的心跳声乱成一片，他的眼睛像被胶水黏上一样睁不开，凭借着最后一点点清醒的意识在心里念，金赫奎，金赫奎。  
  
赵志铭骂他是千里送炮，说别人找炮.友是为了方便，只有他平时清心寡欲却要这样来回折腾，休赛期金赫奎一撒娇说想要他他就在电竞椅上坐不住，去趟韩国回来脖子上的红印几天都不见消。田野缩着脖子挨骂，他满足生理需求的说辞说服不了赵志铭，后者也是真的又急又气，不忍看着他这样折磨自己。  
  
“上海和广州也不近呀。”田野憋了好久终于想出一句反击的话。赵志铭一副吃瘪的表情，挥挥手让他滚自己好自为之。他本身也是陷进泥潭里的可怜人，却想着把田野托上岸，到最后谁都爬不出来，只能任黑泥爬上小腿，躲不开也逃不过，就连头顶的发旋都要沉进情爱的泥潭里。  
  
这天晚上两个人裹着被子聊了半宿的天，金赫奎说压力好大，他们都心知肚明这或许是他的最后一年了，田野就默许了他的抱怨。  
  
EDG的情况也好不到哪儿去，去年破天荒地没进世界赛，阿布做赛后分析时的眼神恨不得把他们每个人连着骨头都吃下去，尖酸刻薄的话在脑子里自动生成了一大堆，却还是一句都没能说出口，绕了一圈揉了揉每个人的脑袋。  
  
“iko，old sup,基地都是小孩子，好吵的，他们。”田野的腿被坏心眼的人压住挣不出来，气哼哼地说自己现在是EDG第二老。  
  
“smeb刚跟我说，你喝醉之后喊我名字，怎么回事啊金赫奎……就前几天。”  
  
金赫奎不答他的话，在被子底下用细长的手指去勾他的手，果不其然是被啃过的坑坑洼洼。田野扭着身子想逃开，手却被金赫奎整个攥住，对方漂亮的手指从他的指尖蛮横地挤进来与他五指相扣。  
  
“sleep……iko……”  
  
田野听话地沉默了一会儿，又突然开口，“你不觉得这样很奇怪吗？咱们两个人像这样躺着聊天，什么都不做。”就像回到了一切开始之前，他们还在EDG的时候。  
  
“iko想做吗？”  
  
“no”  
  
飞来飞去真的很累，他把自己缩得更小了一点，往边上挪了挪，两个人的手还紧紧牵在一起。  
  
早上田野醒来之后身边是空的，他顶着一头乱毛爬起来在各个房间里乱晃，逮到金赫奎在客厅擅自开了他的箱子往里面塞零食。他蹲在地上看着他的衣服被零食压扁，可怜巴巴地躺在箱子最下层，忍不住开始对金赫奎指手画脚：“不要再塞啦！放不下很沉！到时候拖着行李箱上飞机的是我又不是你！不要这个这个在中国也有卖！”  
  
金赫奎抬头似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，把箱子合上用力压，企图拉上拉链。  
  
“唉西八金赫奎根本不听人讲话！！”  
  
他又抱着手臂晃到浴室去洗漱，出来的时候餐桌上已经摆上了金赫奎不知道什么时候准备好的早饭，羊驼乖乖仔一样坐在椅子上眼巴巴地等他。他忍不住咯咯地笑起来，金赫奎探过身子来摸了摸他的头。  
  
回国之后不久新冠疫情的爆发把所有人锁在了家里，金赫奎还是照样天天和keria双排，田野每天挣扎着上分，好友还是没加上，他也没有立场和理由去醋keria。  
  
聊天框还是死一样的沉寂，最后一条消息还是金赫奎祝他新年快乐，又问他零食好不好吃。田野在家没事就逗小浣熊玩，给小浣熊拍了好多照片，顺手也发给金赫奎一份。没想到那边马上回了过来，羊驼看见猫就眼里冒心心，发了一长串没什么意义的感叹和表情。  
  
“小浣熊好像iko啊。”  
  
像吗？田野挠了挠头，阿布总是说小浣熊长得苦兮兮，一脸忧郁，但他天生一副笑脸。他把小浣熊的照片发给李汭燦问他，李汭燦说像个屁，你又听了谁的鬼话，胡说八道。  
  
他和李汭燦双排的时候遇到了说鬼话的人和他的小辅助在对面，田野一下子没忍住，发了几句他们之前常说的小话，金赫奎没理。李汭燦问他是不是认出你了，田野嘴上说着肯定没认出来啊，手还是忍不住去点聊天框，想看那人会不会回复什么。  
  
肯定没认出来啊，不然怎么还是没加上好友呢。  
  
金赫奎看过猫之后天天缠着他要看小浣熊，田野架不住他的央求开了视频电话把镜头对准小浣熊，小浣熊很给面子的没有逃开，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛趴在猫爬架上。电话那头的羊驼一直喵喵叫着想引起猫的注意，田野被他不遗余力的样子逗得前仰后合，鼠标一滑选了亚索辅助。后来田野知道了金赫奎甚至跑去跟阿布要猫，还说要iko那样的，阿布疑惑得直发问号。  
  
整个lpl赛区的赛程都被新冠疫情拖慢了，韩国也出现了肺炎病例，lck商榷过后决定还是继续进行线上赛。田野在家看了不少新冠肺炎科普，看了lck的公告之后成天悬着一颗心，一边看drx的比赛一边缩在椅子上抠手。他啰里吧嗦地给金赫奎发了一大堆注意事项，叮嘱他千万小心，金赫奎不咸不淡地回了句知道了你也是。田野觉得自己真是那啥不急那啥急，金赫奎自己冒着风险打比赛，田野成天在家里坐立不安害怕得要死，金赫奎还对他的苦口婆心这么不以为然。他愤愤地把手机丢到一边瘫在床上，一会儿又认命地拿起手机来给那人拍新鲜的小浣熊。  
  
他曾想过以小浣熊为诱饵胁迫金赫奎和他双排，但是话到嘴边没说出口，成年人要留给自己一点自尊，如果金赫奎为了不和他双排连看小浣熊的机会能都放弃，他真的不知道该怎么面对。  
  
回基地之后田野和李汭燦为了赚钱糊口开始国服上分。爱萝莉一上线李汭燦就把田野从车上踹了下去，两个人开始连着麦傻笑，让田野切实地体验了一把什么叫做愤怒使人发狂。想给他发个口区又怕韩国人看不懂。下播的时候李汭燦得意洋洋地对他说，你猜明天谁解说我们？  
  
田野疯狂翻白眼，还能是谁啊，看你那个打鸡血的样子就知道是赵志铭。  
  
“滚。”他言简意赅地说。  
  
赵志铭有时候很讨厌自己的解说身份，他只能像个局外人一样规规矩矩地坐在解说台上假装事不关己努力公正客观。但是所有观众以及他的同事都能理解他对于EDG的偏心，很多时候还是偏向李姓中单那个方向。局势紧张的时候他的心也跟着七上八下地晃，想撸起袖子自己上场的时候也不是没有过，一场局势紧张的游戏看下来手掌都被齐短的指甲掐出浅浅的印痕。  
  
作为解说而言力不从心的感觉更甚，选手的肩上承载着主动追逐胜利的希望，他却只能在心底一遍遍地暗自祈祷。  
  
有时候他也会庆幸自己做了解说，有机会在上海生活，住在离李汭燦不远不近的地方，工作时还有机会以官方的身份和他见面。广州和上海的距离确实有些远，他没那个精力来回地折腾，心里又放不下，李汭燦结实的身体毒药一样让人上瘾。  
  
李汭燦无疑是很喜欢他做解说的。他刚成为官方解说的时候李汭燦一有空就偷摸地开直播看比赛。一般人只能看到第一层，以为他在研究对手的战术，实际上他在地下室，看比赛就是为了听听赵志铭的声音。  
  
有次李汭燦给赵志铭发微信让他晚上穿着解说时的西服去酒店，用脚趾想都知道这人揣着坏心思，但他还是乖乖照做了。李汭燦进门的时候赵志铭光着腿，身前举着条制服裙正犹豫要不要穿上，从正面看过去的视觉效果就和穿着裙子差不多。李汭燦眼神暗了暗，两步上去把人按倒在床上，自己又爬起来仔细地给人穿好裙子。  
  
赵志铭浑身穿戴得整整齐齐，甚至连印着lpl的领带都好端端地挂在脖子上。他细直的腿向前伸直，从脚趾到脚掌都紧绷着，格裙盖住他一部分大腿，身后的部分被人掀起来堆成一团。李汭燦的东西钉在他身体里，随着上下冲撞的动作反复地擦过他的敏感点。  
  
他整个人都是酥麻的，身体被动地随着李汭燦操干他的动作前后摇晃，但他就是喜欢咬着牙嘴硬，“李汭燦……你是不是一进来就……硬了……你是想操我还是……啊……想操……这条裙子？”  
  
李汭燦轻轻咬了咬他的耳廓，平时软乎乎的口音现在就显得模糊的勾人，“想操你。你不知道自己穿黑衬衫有多好看吗？显白。”  
  
“李汭燦……我操你妈……啊………”小黑猫脑子混混沌沌什么都想不明白，李汭燦最后说的好像是句夸人的话，但这种话又肯定不会从他嘴里说出来，他只会掐着赵志铭的屁股野蛮地顶，还强迫人喊他叫爸爸。他爽得一直流泪，李汭燦一边啃他的脖子一边抹他脸上的泪水，总也擦不干净他索性就放弃了。赵志铭整张脸被泪糊住，眼前和脑子里都是迷迷蒙蒙的一团白雾，又是哭又是叫得让李汭燦心烦，把他翻了个身转过来按着脑袋亲吻。粗大的性器在肠壁里转了一圈，搅得他五脏六腑都被染上情爱的快感，整个人变得像性爱玩具一样只会红着眼眶哭叫。  
  
李汭燦大开大合地抱着他上下动作了几下，他嗓子早就叫哑了，高潮的时候发不出什么声音，裙子被他的白浊黏得一塌糊涂，他想是被抽走了线的提线木偶，软着身子任由李汭燦摆布。李汭燦被他高潮过后无意识的收缩夹得头皮发麻，用力抽插了几下就直接射在了里面。  
  
赵志铭缓了好一会儿才找回自己的声音，平时的公鸭嗓更沙哑了，“李汭燦……你是不是粗森啊……你今天是疯了吗？”  
  
“爱萝莉……”李汭燦这时候又装听不懂，只会黏糊糊地抱着他喊他的id，也不帮他清理。  
  
粗森啊……打炮还搭进去一条裙子……赵志铭是真的累着了，李汭燦哄他睡觉，他居然真的一合眼就睡着了。  
  
有一说一李汭燦是个很好的炮友，器大活好，近几年健身也颇有成效，肩更宽腰更窄了，动作的时候一使力手臂和腹部的肌肉都鼓起来，看得人不由自主地软了身子。而且一般不会不会早上起来就不见人，甚至还会买了早点敲他的脑门让他起来吃。  
  
现在赵志铭就顶着个鸡窝头在啃油条，酒店里没餐具他就直接上手，抓了一手的油。李汭燦一脸嫌弃地瞥他，还是远远地够纸巾来给他擦手。吃饱喝足，昨天被折腾狠的困意又泛上来。李汭燦急着收拾东西回基地，问他要不要一起走，赵志铭想了想拒绝了，酒店的床不睡白不睡，他要补觉到十二点退房，就抱着被子躺回床上。  
  
李汭燦站在门口磨蹭了好一会，又是穿鞋又是戴表的，最后迷起细长的狐狸眼睛嘱咐他定个表铃，不要睡过了。  
  
“快滚。爷要睡了。”他听到关门的声音，在床上翻滚了一下，忍不住扬了扬嘴角。他和李汭燦从一开始的不对付，到现在的睡过之后第二天还能坦然相对，虽然发展的方向不太对，但好歹是有些进展的。  
  
他想着想着又撇下嘴角来，阿布曾经在训练室里若有所指地说，成年人的世界不是非黑即白的，不是除了正义就是邪恶。同样成年人的爱也不是非黑即白的，不是所有相爱的人都能走到一起，也不是每一份爱都有它延续下去的理由。有时候分开也是一种选择。  
  
那时候他懵懵懂懂的不明白，现在他想明白了自己和李汭燦这种关系发展到现在的根源是什么。李汭燦像是落至地平线的太阳，他怎么追也追不上，从他还在做选手的时候就是这样，退役之后他们更是渐行渐远了。李汭燦的苦痛和荣誉再与他无关，终将会从他的生命里淡去。  
  
就连双排的时候也是，他们明明一起排到下路了，回城再出门的时候他买装备慢了一步，李汭燦就是不肯停下来等等他，不管他怎么撒娇都不肯。  
  
“你走的好慢啊爱萝莉。”  
  
“嗯。追不上你啦。”  
  
“你没出鞋子吧。走的好慢。”  
  
“追不上你啦。”他把涌到嘴边的哽咽吞回肚子里，在双排的语音连线里嬉笑，一切如常。  
  
春季赛的EDG太让人可惜，明天都在不遗余力地证明EDG总能让人失望，有时也能在让人失望这件事上让人失望。田野和金赫奎几经辗转终于加上了好友，还是金赫奎发出的好友申请。  
  
田野难得很兴奋，说了点最近比赛的事情，问他drx现在第几，又说edg现在是第五，还发了个哭哭的颜文字。他们漫无边际地聊了几句，田野笑得眉眼弯弯的，他猜金赫奎那边也一定是在笑，苹果肌随着扬起的嘴角鼓起来，手里可能还拿着个彩椒啃。  
  
金赫奎很明确地表达过对彩椒的厌恶，他慢条斯理地说彩椒很难吃，但还是啃得很起劲。田野把这理解为驼类生物的口是心非，并且将自己的感情寄托在口是心非上。  
  
赛程期间赵志铭来了一趟基地蹭火锅，当天EDG赢了比赛，赵志铭也因为采访李汭燦的时候狂笑惊动了大半个电竞圈。两个人看见对方的时候都一脸嫌弃，吃饭的时候却紧挨着不停给对方夹菜，田野感觉他们就差把筷子伸到对方嘴里了。吃完饭赵志铭又立马开始装不熟，在训练室里四处晃，故意跑到正在开播的企鹅小主播旁边恶心人，嘴上嘲着他的艾克，手在桌子底下不安分地一直摸李汭燦的腿。李汭燦游戏已经开了，一只手都分出不来，他被硬生生摸硬了，只能偏过头去局促地看着赵志铭傻笑，但是狡猾的黑猫一甩尾巴头也不回地跑了。  
  
赵志铭觉得自己有必要关心一下田野，就把人随便扯进一个房间里准备来一番促膝长谈。他问田野自从放假去过韩国之后两个人怎么样，田野支吾半天说不出个所以然来，只说是金赫奎很怪，不像个炮友的样子。  
  
“那就是对你有意思啰！”赵志铭高兴地直拍大腿，他一直坚信只要田野不那么死鸭子嘴硬，金赫奎不那么冷淡，这两个人是很有机会的，说开了之前的一切都能一笔勾销。  
  
田野很不给面子地摇了摇头，“他如果真的有意思就不会拖这么久了。”  
  
嗨呀，至少你是真的有意思，但不还是拖了这么久吗？他想给田野距离论证一下双方互相喜欢却又还没没在一起是正常的社会现象，又想直接点醒他，两种想法在脑内斗争了一下，最终后者占了上风，他决定单刀直入。  
  
“那你还喜欢他吗？”  
  
这句话不知道触到了田野的哪块逆鳞，他抬起那张幼齿的脸盯着赵志铭看了好一会儿，腾地站起来冷笑了一下就要推门离开。赵志铭又不死心地加了一句，“你不会真的不知道人会不自觉的用喜欢的人常用的表情包吧。”  
  
田野的手只在门把上停留了一秒，“这句话原封不动地还给你。”

他碰地一声关上门，把赵志铭一个人留在黑乎乎的房间里若有所思。  
  
他一出门就后悔了，干嘛要对自己的挚友发那么大脾气呢。赵志铭的话触到了他的软肋，他最不敢直视也不愿承认的部分。他的确还喜欢金赫奎，几年来没有一分一秒不喜欢过，但他也深知这份喜欢的无力，金赫奎身边的人不是他，双排的辅助不是他，他眯起眼笑出四条眉毛的傻样也不知道被谁看了去。不知不觉中他们分开的时间甚至比在一起的时间更长了，时间和空间的阻隔像一把钝刀，一下一下地割着他的心，虽不会置他于死地，但也渐渐把他完整的一颗心蚕食出一个洞，他在路边捡了回忆来填补，那空荡荡的一片反倒越补越大，到最后是不是会只剩下回忆。

金赫奎向来毫不避讳在各种场合提到他，那像是一种隐隐约约的宣示主权，把单纯的小辅助圈住不让走。他不像田野那样承受过那么多来自外界的压力，这么多年来还像是当初那个小哭包ADC，只是成了队里年纪最长的哥哥，肩上的担子更重了些，少年眼里的光还是澄澈依旧，向最高的荣誉发起冲击的决心也一点没变过。  
  
田野对他来说不仅仅是辅助的关系，他纤细柔软的身体对他有着巨大的吸引力，他爱看他在床上摇着屁股吞.吃的样子，爱看他双腿大开小声啜泣的样子，爱看他高.潮过后吐着舌尖双目失神的样子。他像罂.粟一样惹人上瘾，不知道多少人被他可爱的外表和柔软的脾气吸引过来围绕在他身边，但金赫奎是唯一一个摘下这朵花吮吸到花蜜的人。他以为这样稳定的肉.体关系就足够了，他爱田野，从头到脚，但是他总是把一切问题想得过于单纯，比如不是努力就一定有回报，长久的肉体关系也不一定就能滋养爱情。  
  
赵志铭把金赫奎提到他的采访转发给他看，田野举着手机偷偷地笑，还是被李汭燦发现了，被嘲笑是脑瘫。  
  
“你闭嘴啊～”田野回嘴的语调都带着喜悦的抑扬顿挫，李汭燦听了起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心想脑瘫果然是脑瘫。  
  
有天晚上李汭燦喝了点酒，趁着王杰不在钻进他的宿舍爬上他的床，他的手臂缠上来的时候田野吓了一跳，但是困得没力气把他踹开，只能维持着这个别扭的姿势问他，你知道我是谁吗？

小狐狸把脸埋进他背上的衣料里，闷闷地回答，“知道，你是田野。”

田野松了一口气，张口就想骂他，说知道你还抱我，这种姿势被别人看到是要第一时间给金赫奎和赵志铭打电话的，你可真够gay啊。他困倦的大脑努力地运转了两圈想起李汭燦本来就是gay，他最终只能疲惫地叹了一口气。

狐狸继续趴在他的背上嘟嘟囔囔，“可是我真的好喜欢他啊……”

田野噎了一下，差点脱口而出他也喜欢你你们两个为什么不给爷去结婚？  
  
他冷静了几秒努力把到嘴边的话咽了下去，这两个人之间的事情不是一句喜欢能解决的那么简单的事情，他们像是两团不同颜色的线，看似分明却不自觉的紧紧缠绕在一处，但又布满了死结和线头，其中乱成一团的线结只能他们自己去解开。  
  
田野唉声叹气地用最后一点点力气爬起来到厨房去给同他一起征战多年的好队友煮醒酒汤，难以想象一会儿回房间他还要把醉鬼叫醒把汤喂进去，自己最终还很可能落得个背井离乡的下场，他的床已经被醉鬼占领了。  
  
夏季赛的EDG开始在好的方面让粉丝失望。明凯在直播的时候早说过EDG是上下限都很高的队伍，但这个上限能高到什么地步，谁都说不准。或许是赵志铭日日夜夜的祈祷起了作用，EDG每个人的状态都出奇的好，一波连胜再加上完胜了之前强劲的对手，让不少人都怀疑是不是阿布给他们每个人念了一遍经。  
  
赵志铭大半夜顶着个黑眼圈直播的时候李汭燦突然给他发微信说我好紧张。他想这人打了这么多年职业了常规赛比赛之前紧张个屁啊，“你是脑瘫？”和一大串问号都在聊天框里输好了，李汭燦突然拨了电话过来，完全不给他阴阳怪气自己的机会。  
  
赵志铭一头雾水地接起来，电话那边的人不应声，就等着他开口，他原本一秒钟在脑子里自动生成的问候语句在嘴边绕了几圈彻底变了味儿，变成一句，“你紧张……什么啊。别紧张。”  
  
李汭燦还是不应，赵志铭隔着电话都能想象到他那边噘着嘴的狐狸样子，不由得带了一点笑意好言好语地哄他。  
  
狐狸是只得寸进尺的狐狸，发现赵志铭会心软纵容他就开始无法无天。“爱萝莉，如果明天比赛赢了，有女粉丝让我亲亲手，可以吗？”  
  
“你亲呗。和我有什么关系。”赵志铭把手机夹在肩上关了麦，直播间的观众只能看见主播笑得见眉不见眼。  
  
李汭燦还是不依不饶，“如果要亲亲脸呢？”  
  
开玩笑，他赵志铭是谁啊，电竞暖男的名号是白叫的？  
  
他屈起手指敲了敲桌子，又换了个姿势把手机抓在手里，“我给你提个建议啊，嘴巴离脸那么近，干嘛亲脸，直接亲嘴好了。”  
  
“那我想亲亲你的嘴，可以吗？”  
  
“……”原来是在这儿等着他呢。 他隔着屏幕都感觉到李汭燦的狐狸尾巴在他身后得意地晃，眼看着就要甩到他自己脸上了。  
  
“开玩笑的爱萝莉。你看一下手机。”  
  
嗯？他把手机从侧边举到脸前，状态栏上显示的时间是0：00，圆乎乎的阿拉伯数字黑白分明。  
  
他能听到李汭燦的呼气声，对方沉默了几秒钟像是在酝酿情绪，很快操着软乎乎的武汉普通话开口，“生日快乐爱萝莉。”  
  
赵志铭又去看手机时间，日期是5月28日。  
  
“谢谢你啊……李汭燦。”  
  
李汭燦很识相地没去问他的声音为什么突然哑了，b站大主播哑巴了一会儿又咯咯地笑起来，说要让李汭燦满足他一个生日愿望。  
  
“你说你说。”李汭燦难得正儿八经讨好他一回，寿星说什么都是对的。  
  
“李总，今年能不能进世界赛呀？”  
  
对面愣了一下，听筒里一时只有两人清浅的呼吸声，随即那个软糯而有力的声音响起，“当然能。我向你保证。”  
  
能不能进世界赛当然不是李汭燦一个人说了算，但这阻止不了他去问李汭燦，阻止不了他偏心地希望李汭燦一直carry，一直赢下去。  
  
从春季赛一路的磕磕绊绊，到最终真的坐在夏季赛决赛赛场上的一刹那，每个人都有点恍惚，毕竟距EDG上一次参加夏季赛决赛已经过去三年了。  
  
田野一直把手塞进嘴里啃，李汭燦隔着好几个人看见他小孩一样的动作，鬼叫着嘲笑他，自己拿着水杯的手却一直抖。明凯在bp台上陀螺似的转，千奇百怪的骚话连着往外蹦，临下场的时候又嘱咐他们今天别让我下饭啊。  
  
田野用指关节叩了叩桌子，微微向前倾着身子去喊中单大爹。“李汭燦。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你知道今天是谁解说吗？”  
  
“哦——”杰杰首先按捺不住地开始起哄，紧接着有人吹起了口哨，李汭燦被他们闹得耳根发红，“你们别乱说啊，这是要录下来的！”  
  
田野露出个意味深长的笑，“所以别在他面前丢脸啊。”  
  
赛后采访结束后一队人歪歪扭扭地往外走，赵礼杰装都装不起来了挂在田野身上傻乐，手上扯着王杰的手腕，两个人被他拖着都走不动道。jinno紧跟在后面又在讲听不懂的中文，把所有人本就乱成一团的脑子搅得七零八落，但都忍不住嘿嘿地傻笑，伸着胳膊互相拍打，李汭燦也跟着笑，下一秒又觉得心酸，他们渴望这样酣畅淋漓的一场胜利好久好久了。他给小金打了个招呼就跑去堵赵志铭，在演播厅门口捉到一只激动得坐立不安的小黑猫，对方张牙舞爪地扑上来挠他反被他捏着后颈制住，两个人躲开场馆外面里三层外三层的粉丝就直奔酒店。  
  
先前赵志铭顾忌着是在公众场合，一进门他就什么都不管不顾了，黏到李汭燦身上搂着他的脖子上蹿下跳，好看的眼睛弯着笑得卧蚕鼓起来。他看起来比李汭燦还要高兴，垫着脚去呼噜李汭燦的头发，一直咧着嘴傻笑说不出话来。他们这么拉拉扯扯地走到床边上，赵志铭一推他他就顺势向后倒在床上，赵志铭特别清纯的跨坐在他身上摸摸他的脸又亲亲他的鼻梁，小声说李总真是言而有信呀。  
  
李汭燦感觉自己被他勾硬了，他总想故意去逗眼前这个人，就沉着脸问他，那你要怎么奖励我？  
  
赵志铭慌慌张张地瞥了他一眼，一翻身躺到床上伸开四肢，示意他要杀要剐随便你，脸上一副视死如归的表情。  
  
李汭燦一下没忍住笑出声来，凑过去勾住他的舌尖细细地吻，赵志铭被吻得喘不上气呜呜哀叫着推他宽厚的肩膀，反而被他坏心眼地整个人贴上来压住。  
  
赵志铭没胸没屁股，整个人细条条的和大众审美认可的妩媚性感一点沾不上边。但他又没来由的勾人，湿热温软的身体把李汭燦密密匝匝地包裹住，脆弱的脖颈向后仰着，上面被李汭燦吮出一个又一个红.痕。他被顶得狠了就开始口无遮拦地叫，各种甜蜜的讨饶的话随着不成调的呻吟一齐往外吐，李汭燦听了小腹一阵发紧，粗重地喘着气按着赵志铭的肩膀更加用力地顶弄。他把人抱起来坐在腿上又埋进去几寸，赵志铭的呜咽声一下子拔高了音调，哆哆嗦嗦地往后躲，环在他肩上的手无助地在他背上抓挠，不一会儿就去了，吸得李汭燦也交代在了里面。  
  
李汭燦这时终于舍得松开他，两个人并排躺在床上喘气。赵志铭呆呆地盯着天花板，李汭燦这时又手脚并用地缠上来，他吓得缩成一小团讨饶，“燦哥等一下，中场休息中场休息！”  
  
李汭燦在他肩上蹭了蹭，抬起头来很认真地对上他的眼睛。“爱萝莉。”  
  
“干嘛啊……”赵志铭被他看得发毛，他眼圈还是红的，瘪着嘴一副可怜相。  
  
“你不应该祝贺我吗爱萝莉？”小狐狸开始软着声音黏黏糊糊地撒娇，毛茸茸的大尾巴在他身上来回地扫。  
  
赵志铭心软成一片，主动环上他的脖子在他脸侧亲了亲，“祝贺你们进入世界赛，李汭燦。”  
  
狐狸开心地在被窝里蹬了蹬腿，又意犹未尽地看他，“你叫我什么？”  
  
“李汭燦啊。哥哥？李总？多多？”他说一个李汭燦就埋进他怀里摇头，毛毛躁躁的头发扎得他发痒，忍不住咯咯地笑，“你到底要我叫你什么啊？”  
  
“叫老公。”李汭燦的声音隔着衣料传过来，沉沉闷闷的。赵志铭愣了一下，心想叫就叫呗，做的时候又不是没叫过。他拿腔拿调地喊了两声，李汭燦耳朵都红了却还是不满地拍他的屁股，“你能不能真诚一点啊！”  
  
赵志铭脸上带着笑心里却直打鼓，“你什么意思啊李汭燦？”小狐狸就躺在他一伸手就能够到的地方，他却像怕那人突然消失一样紧紧攥住他的t恤下摆，李汭燦抬起脸来轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
  
“喜欢爱萝莉，和我在一起吧。”  
  
他鼻子一酸，很没出息地落下泪来，却还是扯起嘴角，抖着嗓音调笑，“李汭燦……说谈恋爱就当场退役的是谁啊？”  
  
“你不一样的……”  
  
“你记不记得阿布说过，不是所有相爱的人都能走到一起的…”  
  
狐狸少见地红了眼眶，蜷起身子把赵志铭整个圈在怀里。赵志铭的手指拂过他的眉眼，冷峻秀气的五官上每一寸都写着隐忍的爱意。他是那么强大，此刻看起来却又那么弱小。他去捉赵志铭的手，屈起手指挠他的掌心，两个人的一双手像是被胶水黏上了怎么也分不开。他聚起全身上下的所有勇气又一次问他怀里年长些的人，爱萝莉，我们试试在一起好不好？  
  
试一试……就试一试吧。  
  
他追到了地平线上的落日。  
  
  
田野随队回了基地，回去的路上收到金赫奎祝贺的微信，羊驼说iko加油啊，世界赛见。  
  
李汭燦早不在车上了，夜幕一点点吞噬着这辆平稳行进的中巴和车上一众疯狂的年轻人。田野上一秒还在咧着嘴无所顾忌地大笑，这一秒又垂下嘴角木木地摩挲着手机。  
  
和金赫奎一起的两年他们共同经历了太多的荣光，现在回忆起来他的年少成名像个虚幻又飘渺的梦，而金赫奎的离去让他从梦中猛然惊醒。他们为了更好的成绩分道扬镳却未能如愿，曾经那些不能说出口的情愫和处于友情和爱情分界线上的亲昵随着日落沉到地球的黑暗面，他们都离过去的自己越来越远。坐在田野身边的不再是个小眼睛高鼻梁的韩国AD，他的搭档换了好几遭，有时还是抑制不住地会想起金赫奎，思念在平坦的沙地上冲刷出沟壑，他就流着泪用肉体的欢愉去填补。  
  
田野多么希望他们之间的关系从未改变过，他还能没心没肺地扎在金赫奎怀里傻笑，一转头看见的还是那张蠢兮兮又异常可爱的脸。他对自己一直以来的逃避和退让感到不满，为什么奔波的是他，落泪的是他，躺在床上辗转反侧彻夜难眠的也是他，他金赫奎凭什么就占尽了所有的好。  
  
他以为自己已经放下了，实际上却没有，发条朋友圈还总想看看金赫奎有没有给他点赞，现在那人发来一条轻飘飘的祝福就能把他的心里建设击得溃不成军。田野终于想起来要任性一次，不再像曾经送走金赫奎的那天心如刀割地望着金赫奎的背影一言不发，一转头就泪如雨下。他在手机键盘上敲击了几下发过去一条信息。  
  
“不要世界赛见。现在就来见我。”  
  
这是他最后的孤注一掷。  
  
回到基地之后疯了一路的人都作鸟兽散，补觉的补觉直播的直播，田野胡思乱想了一路脑袋疼得炸裂，简单冲了个澡就抱着被子躺倒在床上。他把凉被扯上来，想了想又地伸出胳膊去够床头柜上的手机，算了算从韩国飞过来最快要多久，又设置了个对应的闹铃。真是鬼迷心窍了。他把头埋在枕头里沉沉睡去。  
  
田野惊醒的时候不知道是几点，宿舍拉着窗帘看不见窗户外边，黑洞洞的只有他一个迷迷瞪瞪地躺在床上。他醒来的前一秒还在做梦，梦里他变成了一只兔子，在一望无际的草原上撅着毛茸茸的尾巴啃草。突然有个体型明显比他大很多的生物把蛮横地挤开，他转过身一看发现那是一只羊驼，嘴里嚼着从他口中抢来的草，只会用软绵绵的声音咩咩的叫。更诡异的是田野都能听懂，羊驼一直ikoiko的喊他，追着他从草原的一头跑到另一头，最后两只动物都累得趴在地上，羊驼还气喘吁吁地说iko我想你了。  
  
田野用了好一会儿才清醒过来，意识到自己现在是个人类而不是一只兔子，也没有一个真的羊驼金赫奎追在他屁股后面跑。把他吵醒的罪魁祸首是从刚才起就一直响个不停的手机，他想伸手去够身体却不听使唤，只能维持着一个平躺的姿势听着那烦人的东西不停地响。他突然意识到了什么，也恰巧在这时找回了身体的控制权，一蹬腿脑袋磕在床头上，又呲牙咧嘴地去揉自己的头顶。  
  
这好像不是闹钟的铃声。  
  
-end-


End file.
